


Gone

by AjSpammin



Series: Ghost!Lance Au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blue Paladin Allura, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Langst, RIP, deceased Lance, ghost lance au, mourning paladins, the poor guys (and gal), they don't deserve this pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjSpammin/pseuds/AjSpammin
Summary: Lance hadn’t really questioned why he didn’t seem to need sleep anymore. He’s always had sleeping problems, so he just thought his insomnia has gotten to the peak where he just couldn’t sleep anymore. It wasn’t a big deal to him, he was still able to pay attention, so it was fine.What he did find odd, however, was the fact that none of the others really every looked at him.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> ""okay but  
> au where Lance is killed in a battle and starts haunting the ship  
> he doesn’t know at first and feels like everyone is just ignoring him when they don’t pay him any attention  
> when it finally clicks, he just goes to Blue, who he can actually talk to  
> sometimes he’ll just break down in Blue’s hanger and the other lions can hear it and it hurts because, even if he wasn’t their paladin, they were still fond of him  
> sometimes, if one of the others are near or in their lion, they can hear the cries through their bond with the lion  
> they don’t understand it and it scares them at first, but when their lion finally tells them why they keep hearing crying when near/inside them, it fucking hurts""
> 
> Just a little au I thought of
> 
> I'm posting this from my tumblr!!!
> 
> I wanted to share it with y'all on here, too!!!

Lance hadn’t really questioned why he didn’t seem to need sleep anymore. He’s always had sleeping problems, so he just thought his insomnia has gotten to the peak where he just couldn’t sleep anymore. It wasn’t a big deal to him, he was still able to pay attention, so it was fine.

What he did find odd, however, was the fact that none of the others really every looked at him. He’d say something and get no reaction, not even when he playfully flirted with Allura, which the two had turned into just a playful game at some point where she would sometimes flirt back.

The others also looked…different.

There were bags under Hunk’s eyes and he always seemed to be stress cooking. Lance had tried to talk to him about, to see what was wrong with his best friend, but he hadn’t reacted whatsoever. He had just simply kept on walk, head lowered as he stared at the the ground with a blank gaze. He didn’t really smile anymore, only smiling when someone said the Blue Paladin’s name, and even then, it was so sad. He looked heartbroken, like someone had taken his lifeline away and shattered it.

Pidge slept less than she had before the last mission. Lance would often find her in Green’s hanger or in the kitchen with Hunk, silently watching him stress cook. The two seemed to find comfort in being in each other’s presence, though Lance could still feel the thick tension in the air, could see the exhaustion in his friends eyes. She would seem to look his way when he spoke to her, but she wouldn’t say anything and sometimes, she would break down in tears with a murmur of his names, arms wrapping around herself. Lance would often wrap her arms around her and she would always end up crying harder. At some point, one of the others would enter the room and simply sit with the Green Paladin, only hugging her if she let them.

Keith snapped at the others more often, his temper on edge almost all the time. It was odd, even for Keith, and it worried Lance. He looked tired constantly and Lance would often find him in the training room, taking his pent up anger out on the bots. The Blue Paladin would just watch his friend, having learned by this point that there was no point in trying to talk to any of them. The younger teen would sometimes leave the training room with red eyes and clenched fists, body trembling and all Lance wanted to do was hold him and tell him everything would be okay. He knew he’d be lying, though.

Shiro just didn’t seem to sleep at all. He was constantly wandering the halls, murmuring to himself. He pushed himself harder during training and was constantly casting glances at the seat Lance sat in everyday for the past two years. He always had this sad glint in his eyes when they’d land on the seat and it hurt Lance’s heart because he hated seeing his friend like that. The few times the Blue Paladin would find the older male sleeping, he looked distressed and would often wake up not long after.

Allura was harder on the others, eyes seeming to have almost hardened. She tried her hardest to avoid looking at the Blue Paladin’s seat and whenever she did, Lance could see how her eyes would gloss over. She had started piloting Blue and it was odd to him. What was even odder was the sad sounds that would come from his lion when Allura sat in the seat instead of him. He’d often find her looking at the galaxy map and would just stand behind her, sometimes placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Unlike the others, she seemed to react to the touches and look his way, though it always ended with a pained expression.

Coran had the same vibe around him as he had when he would talk to Lance about his family. His eyes were sad and he wasn’t as energetic as he had been before. He seemed to be the only one that could even say Lance’s name without it being a cried out word and even then, his voice would grow quieter when he’d mention the Blue Paladin.

It hadn’t taken long for Lance to slowly piece the puzzle together. Why everyone was acting the way they would, why they didn’t react to his touch or voice, why he never could fly Blue.

He had ended up going to Blue about it, sitting at the base of one of her large paws. He’d close his eyes and let himself think back on what had happened during the last mission he was apart of. He’d let himself pick at the memory his mind had seemed to cover up. And he let himself wail when he remembered the heart broken look on Hunk’s face when he found his best friend’s barely alive body, covered in cuts and blood, a piece of metal from his armor going straight into his gut and to the back of the seat. He let himself cry as he remembered his best friend sobbing at his side as his hands shook while trying to free his best friend from what was forcing him to stay in the seat.

He could hear the wails echoing through the room, his sobs and cries of pain, he could hear sounds echoing through his mind that sounded like even Blue was crying. Before he knew it, other voices had begun to wail in his mind that were different from Blue’s and on a later date, he learned from her that it was the other lions that were also mourning the loss of the Blue Paladin. He had ended up going to each of the lions on more than one occasion, just talking to them. He only cried in Blue’s hanger, though. He never let himself shed tears in the other lions’ hangers.

* * *

Hunk had simply been working on something in Yellow’s hanger when a loud wail echoed through his mind. He had froze because the voice crying was so similar and he looked to Yellow and another voice had begun to cry as well. His lion was wailing with something, someone that had the same voice as Lance. His heart hammered in his chest as he stared at her large form, unmoving as the sobs echoed through his mind. His own eyes began to burn with tears and before he knew it, he was kneeling on the ground and letting himself sob along with the cries echoing through his thoughts.

Pidge had been working on her computer when she experienced something very similar. At first, it had just been Green’s voice that had echoed through her mind. She had said a simple statement, a murmur ‘I’m sorry’ and it had confused the youngest paladin at first. That’s when the crying started. One of her closest friend’s voice echoed through her mind in sobs, the other paladins’ names as well as her’s echoing through her mind in violent sobs, Allura’s name, Coran’s name, murmurs of Blue. ‘I’m sorry’, ‘Please forgive me’, ‘I never wanted this to happen’. All these statements pounded in her mind in Lance’s voice and it shattered her heart. She had begun crying, hands tangling in her hair as she curled in on herself, trying to find a logical solution to the sound of her dead friend’s voice sobbing in her mind.

Shiro was next. He hadn’t even been in Black’s hanger when it happened. He was simply walking past the hangers one night when it started. Lance’s voice in his mind, screaming, sobbing, apologizing. The Black Paladin froze before looking to the door he was beside, Black’s hanger. He entered and stared up at her, eyes wide as he listened to the sounds of his friend’s cries. A long, mourning sound came from his lion and his mind felt like it was going to explode. He hadn’t even been aware he was crying until he was on the ground, punching the ground with his galra hand as hard as he could, violent sobs wracking his body. Keith had entered the hanger not long after because he had heard his friend crying and froze at the sight. Shiro was simply kneeling there as he punched the ground, broken murmurs of the deceased Blue Paladin’s name passing his lips repeatedly.

Keith was the last one for it to happen to. He had just been training with Red when it happened and he completely froze, Red all but skidding to a stop. As soon as the lion had realized what was happen, she had piloted herself back to her own hanger. Inside, Keith was holding onto the edges of the seat tightly as the sound of the person he had grown close to’s sobs echoed through his mind, loud and violent. Lance was all but screaming, the sounds sending chills down the Red Paladin’s spine as he stared blankly at the controls. He had pretty much run out of Red when she had let her jaw drop open to let him out and the further from her he got, the quieter the sobbing got. By the time he was in his room, it had completely stopped, now only a memory in his mind, but it had him pushed into a corner as silent tears trailed down his face, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

None of them had said anything to each other at first, not wanting to scare each other, but after it happening more than once, they called together a mini meeting between just the four of them to talk about it. Each of them spoke about their individual experiences, it ending in tears for Hunk, Pidge, and Keith. Even Shiro had shed a few tears before he tried to steel himself and continue. The three had decided to talk to their lions about it because it was slowly tearing them all apart. 

The responses they had gotten were hesitant at first, the lions not wanting to hurt their paladins even more by telling them their friend was haunting the castle, but they also didn’t want to keep hiding it from them. With a little more pushing, they told them about Lance. Told them how he’s been here the whole time. How he talks to all five of the lions. How he will mourn in Blue’s hanger when his emotions become too much for him to handle, how the other lions will let themselves morn with him.

Hunk had broken down, violent sobs shaking his body at the thought of his best friend being stuck in the castle without being able to contact any of the others whatsoever. The fact that the air around him had felt slightly colder around him, Green’s words of ‘he’s hear’ echoing through his mind, had just made him cry harder. Lance was in the room and he couldn’t even see him.

Pidge felt like her heart had shattered. Images of Lance’s smiling face flickered through her mind involuntarily and she let out a shaky sob. She whispered the person she had grown to view as an older brother’s name and let herself be enclosed in Yellow’s force field. The lion wouldn’t let anyone near her paladin while she was like this, though an odd sound had left her at one point and the same feeling Pidge would often get when she cried enveloped her. She thought back on the fact that Lance was haunting the castle and she pieced the pieces together, only crying even harder because he was holding her and she couldn’t see him to hold him back.

Keith’s heart hammered in his chest as he simply stared at his lion. “You’re kidding right..?” The words echoed through the large room and the sound of Red’s sad purr echoed through his mind. The emotional shield he had put up for the interaction cracked and he could feel his eyes burn with tears, could feel them slowly roll down his cheeks. He didn’t sob, he didn’t break into hysterics. He simply stood there and silently cried, at some point sitting next to Red and just letting the information burn into his brain.

Shiro felt on odd feeling of anger flood his veins at the newfound information. It’s been months and none of the lions thought it be a good idea to tell them their friend was stuck in this castle with no way of leaving? He heard Black’s apologies, but ignored them in favor of going to the training room. He took his feelings out on the training bots, ignoring Black’s concerned purr in the back of his mind as he took out bot after bot, exhausted himself. He had ended up angry crying, screaming, cursing, hitting the bots as hard as he could and hoping each strike would make these horrible feelings go away.

The thought of Lance roaming the halls hung heavy in their minds that day on. They found themselves looking around the rooms they entered, hoping to see him and not seeing anything.

It completely destroyed the team because now they knew he was there and they couldn’t even say sorry.


End file.
